Hay silencios que separan sin ser kilometros
by Vianny Sujo
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".


**Hay silencios que separan sin ser kilómetros.**

_Hola, soy Vianny y este es el primer reto en el que participo. Este es un escrito de Sergio Carrion que me gusta mucho y que me inspiro a hacer esto. Los personajes le pertenecen al grandioso Rick Riordan y bueno yo solo escribí algo que me gustaría que pasara, perdón si hay algún spoiler. vale, creo que solo eso tengo que decir, asi que aqui esta, espero les guste, dejen reviews :)_

* * *

_"Y comprendió que hay personas que brillan sin ser_  
_estrella, y que hay silencios que separan sin ser_  
_kilómetros"_

Desde el primer momento que lo vio, siempre fue así, no podría escapar de él. Percy Jackson era el problema, y le costaba aceptar que también la solución.

Aun no se podía creer del todo que el chico de ojos verdes estuviera en estos momentos frente a él, con esa sonrisa distraída y en este mismo instante algo forzada.

Quería tomarle la mano, estar a su lado, solo sentir que era real, que su presencia no iba a desaparecer tan fácil. Pero no se atrevía a hacerlo.

"Gracias" lo escucho murmurar y eso fue suficiente para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

"No creías que te iba a dejar haya abajo, ¿o si?" le salio un poco mas duro de lo que planeaba, quiso corregirse pero se mordió la lengua para no hacerlo.

Cogió el valor suficiente para mirar al chico a los ojos, su rostro estaba pálido, sus ojos no tenían ese brillo acostumbrado. Había algo diferente en él, algo había cambiado.

Nico se obligo a respirar, sentía la falta de oxigeno desde hace un largo tiempo. O tal vez solo estaba conteniendo las emociones que arañaban sus pulmones para salir.

_"La vida es un poquito así, sin sentido, pero nos_  
_desesperamos por darle uno. Un sentido, con nombre y_  
_apellidos a ser posible. Un sentido que nos abrace por_  
_las noches y no se vaya al vernos las cicatrices, que las_  
_comparta con nosotros."_

Despertó por los golpes desesperados en su puerta y la terrible sensación de que no le iba gustar quien estuviera detrás de ella. Se levanto arrastrando los pies y restregando sus ojos con el dorso de su mano derecha.

Apenas giro la perilla se encontró con un par de ojos grises empapados de lagrimas.

"No sabia a quien mas llamar" dijo entre sollozos. "No quiere ver a nadie"

Nico solo la miro sin entender aun el problema, creyó que estaba soñando.

"No se qué hacer..." dijo bajando la mirada, como si estuviera apenada de haberse rendido tan fácilmente, pero en estos últimos días nada ha sido fácil.

"¿Dónde...?" antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta la chica ya tiraba de su muñeca.

Cuando entro a la cabaña el olor a brisa marina lo golpeó trayendo recuerdos que añoraba.

La chica se recogió el cabello rubio detrás de la oreja, se seco las lagrimas de las mejillas y le señalo el lugar donde estaba Percy. El chico estaba echo un ovillo sobre la cama, temblaba y murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

"¿Percy...?" no pudo terminar la pregunta, la respuesta era obvia, Percy no estaba bien en ningún sentido. Tal vez ninguno de ellos volviera a estarlo jamas.

Nico se acerco cauteloso y levanto la mano hacia el chico dudando si debía tocarlo.

"Esto no termina nunca, ¿cierto?" murmuro Percy levantando un poco el rostro.

Lo mismo se preguntaba Nico todo el tiempo, cada vez que sus pesadillas volvían y se hacían mas reales conforme las sombras aparecían.

Nico poso su mano en el hombro del chico e inconscientemente volteo a buscar a Annabeth, pero la chica había desaparecido en algún momento.

"Es como si todo volviera a pasar y no puedo detenerlo" dijo Percy buscando el rostro de Nico entre la oscuridad.

Nico solo se sentó a su lado, incapaz de decir algo, incapaz de mentirle y decirle que todo estaría bien.

"Es como si estuviera enloqueciendo" dijo Percy y en un rápido movimiento apretó la mano de Nico contra su pecho. "¿Cuándo termina?"

Nico encontró los ojos verdes de Percy clavados en los suyos, sintió una punzada en el pecho al encontrar también un par de enormes ojeras debajo de ellos y algo más... Miedo.

"No lo se" respondió pesadamente, sintiendo como cada palabra taladraba su pecho. "Yo también quiero que termine."

El otro chico suspiro, pero daba la impresión que fue mas un reflejo muscular que una mera necesidad.

"Yo también tengo miedo" confeso Nico y sintió la presión sobre su mano disminuir, Percy la había soltado.

Nico se obligo a levantarse de la cama, cada centilitro que lo separaba de Percy dolía. Y entonces sintió de nuevo esa hermosa presión en su muñeca.

"Nico..." dijo Percy con urgencia. "No te vayas"

_"Comprendió que enamorarse era una necesidad tan_  
_importante como respirar, y que, al igual que moría si_  
_no respiraba, también lo hacia, aunque de distinta_  
_forma, si no amaba. Pensaba eso del amor."_

Cuando despertó se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le faltaban las horas de sueño sin pesadillas, de lo mucho que necesitaba respirar tranquilamente y con un ritmo adecuado, de lo mucho que necesitaba a Percy.

Apenas se voltio un poco y encontró el rostro del chico cerca del suyo, a una distancia peligrosa. Percy tenia la boca un poco entreabierta y babeaba ligeramente, el cabello le había crecido mas desde la ultima vez que le había visto y ahora caía sobre su frente de manera graciosa. Nico se sorprendió al encontrarse sonriendo, hubiera sido una escena linda después de todo.

Nico se movió y encontró su mano entrelazada a la de Percy, se sonrojo un poco pero no la soltó.

"Esta vez no te dejare ir" pensó y de pronto todo vino a su mente como si miles de cámaras dispararan sus horrendos flashes hacia él. Su propio brazo estirándose tratando de alcanzar la mano de Percy que apenas se podía sostener de una estúpida roca, la frustración de no poder hacer mas, el nudo en la garganta queriéndole decir todo lo que no había dicho en esos últimos años. Pero paso. Percy cayó y no había nada que el pudiera hacer. Y los días que siguieron fueron un infierno y sus pulmones rogaban por algo de oxigeno pero el no podía respirar, sentía que luchaba contra todo, que todo le hacia daño, dolía demasiado. Quiso morir, quiso caer junto con Percy, morir con el... pero el sabia que Percy seguía vivo.

"Creo que es lo mas que he dormido desde... " dijo Percy sacudiendo sus memorias y haciéndolo voltear hacia el.

Nico levanto las cejas esperando que Percy terminara la frase, aunque temiendo como terminaría.

"No lo recuerdo" dijo Percy solamente sonriendo de lado, pero su rostro se ensombreció por una fracción de segundo.

Y entonces no supo que era peor si morir de amor, o ahogarse de él.

_"Pensaba que las personas se habían acostumbrado a_  
_maquillarse los sentimientos, porque tenían miedo de_  
_que alguien llegase y les hiciese daño. Y es que no hay_  
_nada peor que alguien te rompa lo más bonito que_  
_tienes, es decir, las razones de sonreír, los sueños, las_  
_esperanzas. Que te quite las ganas."_

"Debes decírselo" dijo por enésima vez el chico rubio frente a él.

"No lo haré" soltó y levanto su espada para prepararse para el próximo golpe.

"Se va a tener que enterar en algún momento y es mejor que se lo digas tú" levanto su espada y la balanceo de una mano a otra.

"¿Y quién le va a decir? ¿Tú?" dijo enojado y a la defensiva.

"Yo no diré nada. Hice una promesa" alzo las manos y levanto los hombros haciendo una mueca. "¿Lo olvidas?"

"Si tu no dices nada, nadie sabrá" respondió Nico.

"Alguien mas se dará cuenta" Jason dio el primer golpe.

Metal contra metal, rabia, frustración, miedo.

Nico dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Percy no es..." dijo en voz tan baja que Jason se tuvo que esforzar en leer sus labios.

"No lo sabes " respondió.

Nico permaneció un poco en silencio, pensando en las escasas posibilidades.

Definitivamente no le diría a Percy nada sobre ese asunto, no tenia que saberlo. Era mejor así, así podría estar cerca de el, por lo menos por un tiempo, aunque eso significara verlo con Annabeth. Nico no quería perder a Percy, no podía perder a alguien mas, ya no tenia nada, a nadie. No quería perderlo a el también,ya estuvo a punto de perderlo. Si Nico perdía a Percy, ¿qué mas quedaba?, ¿qué razón tenia? No tendría sentido.

Nico no quería volver a sentir jamas ese vació y esa desesperación, ya no podía ahogarse de nuevo, no así.

_"Nos vestimos con un poquito de orgullo, y lo miramos_  
_todo desde la distancia, tanteando el precipicio antes de_  
_saltar, porque si vamos a morir, queremos morir por_  
_alguien que sepa llorarnos."_

A veces las cosas eran así, la mayoría de los días eran así; el se escondía en el bosque y esperaba que nadie pudiera encontrarlo. Quería estar solo, llorar, gritar, solo quería huir de todo por un momento. Todos encontraron la manera de seguir adelante de alguna manera; Jason tenia a Piper, Hazel parecía que estaba perfectamente bien con Frank, incluso Leo después de todo seguía gastando bromas. Pero él no podía avanzar, se había quedado atascado, al igual que Percy, y tal vez de alguna manera Annabeth se sentía igual aunque no lo demostrase, por lo menos ellos se tenían el uno al otro.

Nico se sentía roto, estaba solo, realmente solo. Tenia miedo de un día despertar y ver que realmente no pudo salir del Tártaro arrastrando a un Percy moribundo a su lado, tenia miedo de que el se estuviera desangrando entre sus brazos, que sus ojos perdieran su brillo ante los suyos.

"Olvide lo bien que sabias esconderte" escucho la inconfundible voz de Percy detrás de el.

Nico se sobresalto un poco, no sabia si agradecer que había sido el o odiarlo por completo. Percy se acerco, como tanteando el terreno de conversación y temiendo invadir el espacio de Nico.

"Quería hablar contigo" dijo por fin sentándose frente a Nico.

"Bueno, yo no quiero" respondió este desviando la mirada.

"Creo que es necesario" insistió Percy.

Nico no contesto solo se quedo ahí con la mirada perdida entre los arboles.

"Lo siento, todo es mi culpa" fue lo único que dijo Percy.

"¿Tu piensas en serio que esto...?"

"Todo ha sido culpa mía, Nico" dijo Percy entre sollozos. "Lo de Bianca, Annabeth, tu..."

"Tu no has hecho nada" respondió Nico confundido.

"Ese es el problema" Percy se acerco a Nico. "Debí protegerte, no debí dejarte solo, es mi responsabilidad, yo debí salvarte a ti"

Nico noto que Percy sostenía su mano entre las suyas.

"No puedes salvar a todos, Percy" agacho la mirada para esconder una lagrima.

"Se por lo que estas pasando" murmuro Percy. "No debiste volver por mi... debiste irte. Debiste dejarm-"

"No te atrevas" le corto Nico con la voz temblando.

Percy se quedo callado, solo observando al otro chico.

"No lo digas, Percy" dijo Nico severamente. "Ni se te ocurra"

_"Y sobre el desamor (o cuando sientes cosas bonitas por_  
_alguien que ya está sintiendo cosas bonitas por otro)_  
_pensaba que, a veces, es inevitable. Y que, ojalá,_  
_pudiésemos elegir de quién enamorarnos, y hacerlo de_  
_aquella persona que supiese querernos. Pero las cosas,_  
_por desgracia, no son así."_

Nico estaba empezando a odiar la vista que tenia desde donde estaba sentado.

Annabeth estaba ahí a un lado de Percy leyendo un libro y tomando su mano, y Percy solo mantenía la mirada perdida y esa expresión de estar viviendo de nuevo los últimos días. Nico odiaba eso, odiaba como seguían fingiendo que todo estaba bien. O tal vez si lo estaba, porque Annabeth y Percy estaban juntos y nada los podría separar. Tal vez solo era el que no estaba bien, que nunca podría volver a estarlo.

Recordó las palabras de Cupido, lo que le había dicho acerca del amor, que a veces dolía, dolía mucho. Y para él quemaba sus entrañas, arañaba sus órganos vitales, explotaba sus pulmones, mutilaba su corazón... mataba.

¿Y qué mas podía hacer? No había manera de dejar de sentir lo que sentía hacia ese chico, ya lo había intentado y no consiguió mas que extrañarlo mas.

Tal vez si se alejase, si esta vez se fuera y no volviera mas.

Si esta vez lograba estar lejos, desaparecer. Nadie notaria que el se había ido, todos estaban bastante ocupados, todos tenían alguien mas en que pensar, incluso Hazel. Si el se iba los demás pensarían que era temporal, como algunas veces anteriores, pero esta vez no seria así.

_"Muchas veces (más de las que me gustaría)_  
_terminamos padeciendo insomnio por alguien que,_  
_además, e irónicamente, nos hace soñar."_

Caminaba por el bosque solo iluminado por la luz fantasmagórica que provocaba la luna, se había preguntado cuántas veces había hecho esa rutina los días que estaba en el campamento, cuando no podía dormir por las noches.

Todos en el Argo II parecían darse cuenta de lo mal que estaba Nico, pero nadie sabia realmente lo que sentía, ni

siquiera Jason después de saber su secreto. No podían darse cuenta de lo mal que se sentía, de que estaba muriendo a cada minuto que se preguntaba si lograría salvar a Percy. Y cuando por fin logro llegar hasta él, ni siquiera era capaz de mirarlo sin sentir que el también moría con cada latido que se ralentizaba en el cuerpo del otro chico.

Alcanzo a divisar la sombra de un chico recostado contra un árbol, no tenia que preguntarse quien era, lo sabia perfectamente. Percy Jackson.

Después de todo habían sobrevivido, pero lo que nadie se atreve a decir es que no hay sobrevivientes, no existen. Todos mueren en una guerra, aun cuando su corazón sigue latiendo y sus pulmones luchan por unas cuantas gotas de oxigeno contaminado, todos mueren de alguna manera. Un sobreviviente es solo una persona que sobremuere a cada segundo, que abre una puerta y jamas la puede cerrar. Creen que eres afortunado por sobrevivir a una catástrofe, y tu también quieres creerlo, pero la verdad es que también una parte de ti muere.

"¿Tu tampoco has podido dormir?" dijo Percy sin siquiera hacer un ademan de saber que el otro chico estaba cerca.

"Necesitaba un respiro" respondió Nico saliendo de las sombras y acercándose un poco mas. Percy no levanto el rostro para verlo, no se movió ni un centímetro y permaneció callado.

"¿Pudiste seguir después de lo de Bian-?" dijo Percy y al pronunciar el nombre de la chica su voz se quebró.

Nico negó con la cabeza pero sabia que Percy no lo podía ver "No, no del todo".

"¿Aun me odias?" pregunto Percy con la voz teñida de preocupación y desesperanza.

"Yo no te odio" dijo Nico y le salio un patético intento de risa.

Percy levanto el rostro buscando los ojos de Nico y esbozo una leve sonrisa torcida.

Percy estaba vivo, contra todos los pronósticos, ahí estaba, respirando por obligación y manteniendo una sonrisa en el rostro por mas que doliera, porque así era él. A Nico le dolía verlo, le dolía reflejarse en sus ojos y no encontrarse de la manera en que quería verse, le dolía tener que buscarse en los ojos de otra persona porque ya no se podía encontrar en los suyos cuando se reflejaba en el espejo. Dolía soñar con ese chico, dolía solo poder soñar, que no fuese real y que al mismo tiempo sufriera cada centímetro que los separaba y eso no lo dejara dormir.

Lo verdaderamente doloroso de la soledad es saber que esa persona existe, pero no existe para ti como quisieras.

_"Terminó hablando sobre la capacidad de olvidarnos de_  
_las personas, y sobre la naturaleza de los recuerdos,_  
_diciendo que la mejor forma de olvidar a alguien que nos_  
_duele recordar es llegando a la conclusión de que no_  
_merecemos eso, de que merecemos algo más. De que_  
_merecemos sangrar por alguien que, luego, venga a_  
_curarnos."_

Y el problema de tratar de olvidar a alguien es recordarlo cada ve que lo intentas, y en el intento olvidarte a ti también.

Y ahí esta Percy, sentado en su mesa a penas picando con el tenedor la comida. Nico se había preguntado tantas veces qué era lo que le atormentaba tanto al chico, aunque después de pasar por el Tártaro y encontrarlo moribundo no se lo quería imaginar realmente.

"Deberías comer algo" dijo Percy cuando Nico paso frente a el. "Pareces un zombie"

"¿En serio quieres hablar de mi aspecto, Jackson?" respondió Nico levantando una ceja hacia Percy. "Porque creo que no estas en condiciones de reprocharme nada"

"Lo siento, solo me preocupe por ti" dijo el chico volviendo la atención a su plato.

Nico se sento delante de el sin decir una palabra.

"¿Ahora no vas a irte?" le pregunto Percy mas severo.

"¿Cómo...?"

"Siempre dejas el campamento para ir a... la verdad no se a donde vas todo ese tiempo" respondió dejando a un lado su tenedor.

"He estado pensando en irme" dijo al fin Nico.

"¿Qué te retiene?" pregunto Percy mirándolo como a un bicho curioso.

"Nada volverá a ser como antes" suspiro Nico de manera cansada. "No importa lo lejos que este, nunca podre despertar de esta pesadilla"

Cada vez que Nico cerraba los ojos era como vivir todo de nuevo, recapitular el tormento y aunque fuera solo un recuerdo, seguía doliendo como la realidad. y entonces ahí estaba Percy... ¡vivo! Pero tan lejos como siempre, y dolía.

_"La vida no es tan larga, ni dura tanto, como para estar_  
_perdiendo el tiempo esperando trenes que ya han_  
_pasado. De que hay que sonreírle a los amaneceres,_  
_independientemente de que llueva e_  
_independientemente de que compartamos cama con la_  
_soledad. "_

Bianca había sido lo único que tenia, y después de que se fue ¿Qué le quedaba? Nada. Después no había nada. Una nada infinita que amenazaba con tragárselo. La presión de ese mar vació amenazaba con quebrar sus huesos, le hacia querer explotar sus pulmones, sus entrañas estaban empezando a considerar la combustión espontanea.

Y estaban las pesadillas que no le daban un momento para conseguir oxigeno, se ahogaba, tal vez mas literalmente de lo que quisiera. Los últimos días habían sido los peores, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna sin romperse.

Se incorporo en la cama, afuera la oscuridad reinaba y como otras noches él aun no podía conciliar el sueño. Y aunque ya se había acostumbrado a esa rutina de no descansar en absoluto, esta noche, mas que en otras, sentía la necesidad de no estar solo.

Salio de la cabaña sin estar muy seguro de adonde querer ir. No, en realidad si sabia a dónde quería ir, solo no se atrevía a pensarlo siquiera.

Una idea cruzó la mente de Nico, una terrible y estúpida idea. Se lo diría. Le diría a Percy toda la verdad, la verdad sobre él, sobre sus sentimientos, todo...

No. De ninguna manera. ¿Cómo pudo llegar a pensar tal cosa? Si Percy lo supiera...

Nico se había imaginado tantas veces el momento, alteraba el escenario, las palabras, el horario, se alteraba a si mismo de manera utópica. Pero nunca terminaba bien. Nico temía que fuera exactamente así ahora.

_"Que las cosas llegan cuando menos las esperas, y que si_  
_siempre las estás esperando, sólo tardan en llegar un_  
_poquito más. Pero llegan, tarde o temprano."_

"¿No podías dormir?" le pregunta el chico al otro lado de la puerta.

"Eso no es una sorpresa últimamente" responde Nico esquivando la mirada de Percy.

El chico de ojos verdes se encoge de hombros y le hace una seña para que pase.

Después de unos minutos Nico estaba sentado en una esquina de la cama de Percy lo mas lejos del chico que le era posible, ambos permanecieron en silencio un largo rato hasta que Percy habló.

"Tenia miedo, ¿sabes? Estaba aterrado" murmuro Percy con la mirada en el suelo.

"Todos lo estábamos" respondió Nico.

"No..." dijo entre dientes. "Yo creí que todo había terminado, y una parte de mi quería que fuera así."

Nico observa la sombra del muchacho que esta frente a el, apenas perfilada por la luz de la luna que se cuela por la ventana y el reflejo de la fuente de agua salada en la habitación.

"Annabeth estaba luchando por mantenernos a ambos vivos, pero yo solo quería que terminara, que se rindiera..." su voz tiembla. "Y después llegaste tu..."

Hubo una pausa casi dolorosa en las palabras de Percy.

"Recordé la noche en la que murió Bianca, cómo yo no pude hacer nada para salvarla. Sentí lo mismo cuando te vi a ti ahí. Yo le había prometido a Bianca que te protegería" sus palabras son un cristal roto que hace sangrar todo lo que toca, el corazón de Nico y la propia garganta de Percy. "Me odie a mi mismo por haberles fallado a todos. No pude cumplir la promesa de Bianca. Y se que te he fallado a ti cada vez que te veo."

"Tu no me has fallado" murmuro Nico mas para el mismo que para Percy.

"Ya no hay nada de aquel niño hiperactivo en ti" pronuncio Percy amargamente buscando los ojos de Nico. "Esa luz que tanto me desesperaba... se apagó. No pude salvarte. No pude salvar a nadie."

"¡No puedes salvar a todos!" dijo Nico alzando la voz. "No puedes culparte por eso. No es tu trabajo salvar a todo el mundo"

"Era mi responsabilidad cuidar de Bianca, te lo había prometido. Y es responsabilidad protegerte porque se lo prometí a Bianca" respondió Percy y Nico casi pudo ver brillar en su mejilla una lagrima.

"Yo no soy tu responsabilidad" soltó Nico un poco mas duro de lo que planeaba. "No necesito que intentes salvarme"

"Yo debí haber muerto esa noche, no Bianca" dijo Percy.

"¡Basta!" grito Nico exasperado.

Nico sintió sus hombros convulsionarse ligeramente y su respiración cada vez mas anormal.

"Bianca esta muerta, Percy. Ya no esta." pronuncio amargamente Nico cada palabra, como midiendo su significado. "Pero tu estas aquí. Estas vivo."

Nico metió una mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta y rodeo con sus dedos una figura metálica. La pequeña figura se sintió fría a su contacto pero pronto ya no quemaba en su piel, ahora era un frió familiar, casi reconfortante. Nico saco la mano con la figura entre los dedos, la observó, le conocía demasiado bien cada detalle.

"Si te hubiera dejado solo, no lo hubieras logrado." dijo Nico dándole vueltas a la figura entre sus dedos. Era una vieja pieza del juego de Mitomagia, por la que Bianca murió, la que le había entregado Percy.

"Si tu hubieras muerto no me hubiera perdonado nunca" respondió Percy sollozando.

"Si yo hubiera muerto todos hubieran continuado con sus vidas" la voz de Nico estaba calmada a pesar de que sentía las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. "Tal vez estarían tristes unos días, pero al fin lo hubieran aceptado."

Percy lo miraba a través de la oscuridad, Nico podía sentir su mirada sobre él.

"Pero no si tu..." Nico se detuvo sin encontrar las palabras, sin querer pronunciarlas. "No hay manera de aceptarlo."

Nico siente la mano de Percy buscando la suya y el no se mueve ni un milímetro, pero siente sus propios hombros temblar y sus sollozos hacerse mas fuertes.

"No hay manera de superar algo así, Percy. No hay manera de superarte" su voz a penas tiene la fuerza necesaria para decirlo.

Nico se levanta de la cama en un segundo, se sitúa frente a Percy y toma su mano izquierda entre las suyas. Percy posa sus ojos verdes en los suyos y Nico no necesita luz para mirar a través de ellos, esta llorando y sus ojos son hermosos incluso ahora. Nico deposita la figura en la palma abierta de Percy y después la cierra con cuidado. Suelta su mano con una punzada en el pecho y ese extraño vacío en el estomago se vuelve instalar, ahora mas pesado.

Nico suelta un suspiro y camina hacia la puerta. Una mano firme detiene la suya justo cuando abría la puerta de la cabaña. Nico no se mueve, ya no es capaz de mirar al chico una vez mas.

"No quiero que te vayas" dijo el chico detrás de el en un susurro apenas audible. "Si te vas, voy contigo".

_"Y entonces dijo: "Sigo queriendo a toda la gente a la que_  
_he querido en mi vida, pero sólo amo con esa urgencia_  
_en la mirada a la esperanza de que, un día, y qué más da_  
_cuándo, amaré a alguien y será para siempre"."_


End file.
